What a Game!
by Novocaine Addiction
Summary: Two of my oc characters (Ryuko and Rae) Are .hack players! What happens? Read and find out! Rated for potty mouths and violence.
1. Default Chapter

_Kiken: Hi guys!!! Ok basically how it works in this fic is all of the characters are almost always logged in. Tsukasa and Mimiru got together in the game, but Tsukasa died in real life so Mimiru, Subaru, and Bear stopped playing. BT just kinda… disappeared after the Key of the Twilight thing… Well, basically the only players from .hack that log on any more are Crim and Sora. And two of my made up characters are gonna be in the "World". Ryuko and Rae._

_Ryuko: Can I tell them what we look like? PLEASE!!!_

_Rae: Why don't you let me tell what I look like and you say what you look like?_

_Kiken: Good ol' Rae! Always the voice of reason! Ryuko, you go first…_

_Ryuko: YAY!!! Well, I look like it says in TRF's profile, and my clothing are similar to Natsume's from the games. But, the dress/skirt thingy is blood red and black, I have black pants on, kinda like Crim's, and I'm a wave master… My staff thingy is basically a long silver pole, sharp at one end and has a bloodstone floating at the other! . _

_Kiken: Okay… slowly backs away…_

_Ryuko: blinks huh?_

_Rae: rolls eyes What ever. My appearance is basically similar to Tsukasa, except my under robe is a light green and is longer, my outer robe is a deep forest green, and my boots are a soft brown, reaching my knees. I am also a wave master, have a staff just like Tsukasa's, except the stone is a bright emerald, and let's pretend that in real life, I'm Tsukasa's older sister._

_Kiken: . Well, now that we've established that… let's get on with the fic!_

**--Mac Anu--**

Two wave masters warped in next to the Chaos Gate. The first, a girl with fox ears and a foxtail grinned at the other. "So… This is the world that my brother kept on for so long…"

The second woman, with large black angel wings folded against her back, smirked. "So what's the big deal about this place?"

The two women walked down the steps and walked to the center of the bridge, staring at the river. "So Rae," the second woman said. "Have you figured out what happened to this 'Mimiru' chick, your brother spoke so fondly of?" (Tsukasa will be a GUY!)

The first woman, now identified as Rae, shook her head sadly. "No… But Ryuko, dear… No one will ever know according to his spirit…"

The second woman, Ryuko, raised an eyebrow. "Right… You're the one in tune with his spirit, so I'll just trust ya on that…"

Rae opened her mouth but two blades pressed against her throat. She smirked as a hyperactive voice spoke in her ear. "Why do you look so much like Tsukasa?"

Rae shoved her foot into his groin and laughed as the man doubled over. "Always guard every part of yourself… Especially against one who knows about your tricks…"

Ryuko looked closely at the guy. He had green hair, short in the back and long in the front, red eyes, and seemed to be a twin blade. Rae smiled evilly as she looked between Ryuko and the man.

Ryuko began to back away slowly. "No! No way in hell!" She continued to back away, but bumped into something. Or rather, someone. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

The hands turned her around to face the person. "You really should pay a little more attention to your surroundings."

Ryuko opened one eye and grinned. "Sorry bout that…" She opened her other eyes and glared at Rae, who was giggling like a crazy woman. "Rae? What's so funny?"

"You giggle and that guy giggle look so cu--"

"Rae! Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Ryuko shouted at her friend.

Rae stuck out her tongue playfully. "Cute!" Rae looked at Ryuko quickly. "Oh shit!" She turned around and ran.

Ryuko smirked. "Rae! I'm going to kill you!" She spread her black wings and took off after her friend, leaving two bewildered men behind.

Sora blinked and looked at Crim. "Well they were… interesting, for lack of better words."

Crim nodded. "No kidding… I wonder why the one with wings is so mad at the fox-girl…"

Sora shrugged. "I have no clue… What I want to know is why the fox-girl looked like Tsukasa…"

Crim thought for a moment. "Tsukasa said that he had an older sister in real life that she might start playing soon, before he died… Maybe that's her…"

Sora shrugged with a grin. "Well, I don't know… But maybe I can coax some answers from them?" His grin widened as his blades flashed in the sunlight.

Crim rolled his eyes. "I don't think that those two are pushovers like BT was. The most likely thing you'll get out of them is the loss of your virtual privates."

Sora's eyes widened. "Oh… Well, I've got to go now. See ya around…" Sora bounced up to the Chaos gate. (Think of him as saying 'yoink' every time he bounced -.-;)

Crim blinked as he saw the to women from before gate in. He grinned and walked toward them, calling Sora back. He smiled charmingly at the two. "I'm sorry about earlier… Please excuse my friend. He's a player killer…"

Rae smirked. "We know… My little brother (remember… Tsukasa is a boy!) told me all about you guys. I even watched as you all fought those guardian thingies. You are Crim, alias Red Lightning. You and Lady Subaru started the crimson knights, but you disliked being called Lord Crim, so you quit. Lady Subaru continued leading the knights until Silver knight accused her of changing the rules over the whole Tsukasa thing and she disbanded the knights altogether…"

Ryuko smiled playfully. "I'd say you're on an info streak, Rae."

Rae shrugged. "It's not my fault my brother constantly told me about this game and all of his friends…"

Crim raised an eyebrow and Sora, who had gated in moments ago, clapped. "So… You know all about Crim, eh? So what? He's practically a legend in this game! That doesn't mean anything."

Ryuko blinked and looked at Rae. "Sora's the player killer, is he not? He goes around and kills various players on the game then robs them of everything! I also heard from your brother that he was weak and liked to surprise his victims sot that they wouldn't fight back."

Rae shrugged and looked at Sora. "That's true. Isn't it, Sora? But wait! Why should the Player Killer have to answer to a lowly newbie like myself?" She looked at Ryuko for the last part and they both burst out laughing.

Ryuko smirked and the two girls linked arms. "Welp, toodeloo guys! It's been real!" The two girls looked at each other and burst out laughing again, this time headed for the Chaos Gate.

Sora, a bit miffed, ran after them. "Wait a second! Aren't you going to give me your member addresses?"

Rae turned to him and glared coldly. "Why? So you can turn around and kill us like you did to BT? Hell naw fool!" She turned around and logged off with Ryuko.

_Welp! Another story, eh? Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this… And next time the girls will meet Mia and Elk! . See ya soon!_

_See that button?_

_**Click it!**_


	2. Note

Hey guys,

Sorry I never got around to posting this sooner , but I'm putting this kind of notice up on all of my stories. This particular notice is to inform you that this story will not be continued. I have either lost interest in the plot-line, or simply decided that I dislike the story to much to attempt a re-write. In any case, if anyone wants to take over this story, send me a private message so I know, and have at:

-Heather


End file.
